The Only Exception
by caballeracullen
Summary: 21 year old Bella Swan struggles to cope with her past and puts all her energy into baking which is her passion.On a trip to the market she runs into 23 year old Pre-Med student edward cullen they click but things take a drastic turn for the worse!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters i own the plot ©caballeracullen**_

_**A/N: well hello everyonethis is my very first fan fic and ive been really nearvous to do this so support me and leave comments to tell me what you think so far REVIEW REVIEW READ CHAPTER QUESTON AT THE A/N ON THE BOTTOM im looking for a beta anyone interested?**_

_**BPOV**_

_**Beep Beep beep...**_

I swear i'm going to send that damn thing flying one of these days. This was just a typical day in my new home of Seattle Washington. Work, home, nightmares of... **STOP BELLS! **get yourself together**. **

Turning to my left i peered at the clock on my nightsatand to discover it was 5:30am.

I rolled out of bed landing with a resounding thud against the cold wood on my floor.I made my way to the closet eyes closed tigtht.I absentmindedly made my way over to the dresser against the far wall of my closet.I blindley dressed in tight black running pants and my favorite"I LOVE CUPCAKES" shirt.I threw on my running shoes and made my way to the bathroom. My dishevelled hair was a lost cause so i settled on a messy ponytail and brushed my teeth and made my way to the kitchen anxious to get some coffee in my system.I set out for my morning i heard his voice ..._"Shh pretty thing dont worry baby i'll make it right,never run from me or..." _lost in thought i didnt know i was falling until my face met the hard cold pavement.I smelled the blood before i saw it but i didnt get a chance to black out when cool,soft hands swept me up i was met with endless green eyes, the most handsome face ive ever laid eyes on.

"ma'am are you alright?"

_then to himself icouldve sworn i heard him say"_of course not cullen get your shit together." then louder "I'm a doctor let me help a 7-11 across the street let me just run in."

I was at loss for words,he noticed my staring and i made him uncomfortable because he said

"I'll be right back"

the sun was just rising to the east and it set a luminous tone in the streets.

"here let me clean you up,I'm Edward by the way."

he brought a damp napkin up to my nose and started to wipe,looking to his eyes as he worked i whispered out "bella".

His movements stopped and he bored in to my eyes before saying" its REALLY nice to meet you Bella."

he handed me ice wrapped in some napkins

"here,take this and apply light pressure you like me to walk you to your home?"

And that was my limit thats all the embaressment i could take.

"NO,NO thats really okay thankyou for everything. Have a nice run Edward."

I turned around without waiting for a reply trying to hide the blush that was fiercly blazing in my cheeks.

my couldnt help but to go back in deep thought but this time around my thought were centered around a man ive known for all of two minutes

EDWARD...

**A/N : hey every one this is my first take at fanfiction ive always read it and now i really want to give it a try for my self so please if your reading just drop me a comment and let me know what you think and hold on because dramas about to unfold chapter question: whats your favorite flavor cake or cupcake? reviews are better than i love cupcake shirts:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters i own the plot ©caballeracullen**_

_**A/N: well hello everyonethis is my very first fan fic and ive been really nearvous to do this so support me and leave comments to tell me what you think so far REVIEW REVIEW READ CHAPTER QUESTON AT THE A/N ON THE BOTTOM im looking for a beta anyone interested?**_

**EPOV**

I stood there dumb-founded as i watched the deepest brown eyes damn near sprint away from me.

I turned in the opposite direction and continued my run but all i could seemed to thank about were those endless brown eyes.

Making my way upstairs i saw my mom with i see my baby girl the world stops.I live for my baby girl, my sun, my warmth.

she's only four but she's the smartest little girl i know.

"izzy bug are you ready to go to nana's house?"

"Yes daddy bug!"

I felt so bad for having to work the day before Izzys birthday.

"Edward,come here lets go over this list honey." Always count on esme to keep things in order.

"yes mom..."

"okay..." esme said "here goes nothing...Ballons?"

"check"

"Decorations?"

"check"

"Cake?"...

"OOOO...UM well you see what happ-"

"Edward how dare you forget your own daughters birthday cake!" esme chastised,but she was right and i felt horrible

"yes mam' i know,i'll get one"

I showered quickly and got dressed for work walking to the living room I swept up Izzy up into my arms and gave her a hug.

"BIG DADDY BEAR HUG,BIG DADDY BEAR HUG!" Izzy screamed.

I squeezed her tight and swung her in circles "weeee yay! thanks daddy"

i gave her a kiss on the forehead i pulled back to look at her sternely "Be good Izzy bear don't drive nana esme up the wall, and tell gampa carlisle hi for me"

My mom left with my baby and i locked up and headed to the volvo.I drove well above the speed limit and got myself to the hospital 15 minutes early,which was bad when you had nosy nurses throwing themselves at you.

"morning Eddie..." ugh great the hospital slut

"Morning tanya, how are you?" _easy..haha_

_"_For ever the gentlman edward... i'm great."

I gave her a tight lipped smile and swiftly walked to my was going to be a long day,I hope i can get Izzy a good cake.I mused over the mental checklist,but all i could seem to think about was a deep set of gorgeuos brown eyes.

_**A/N: **__**well guy i just found out i have some followers thanks for subscribing but id realllly love for you to review i know im tottaly pimping out this story but what can i say im rutheless lol ...im still looking for a beta so if you have any suggestions review or message me or REVIEW! haha love you guys reviews get day dreams from romanceward**_

_**chaprter question: whats your favorite version of edward?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters i own the plot ©caballeracullen**_

_**A/N: well hello everyonethis is my very first fan fic and ive been really nearvous to do this so support me and leave comments to tell me what you think so far REVIEW REVIEW READ CHAPTER QUESTON AT THE A/N ON THE BOTTOM im looking for a beta anyone interested?**_

_**BPOV**_

As soon as i got home I ran strait to the bathroom to examine my face...ugh this is gonna bruise I showered and threw on a little foundation and

cover up to mask the purple forming on my nose. Hopping into my chevy truck i cranked it up and the engine roared to life. I drove ten minutes down

the street to my bakery..._my bakery_ i can finally say it.I whipped up two dozen of every type of cupcake known to man. But at the end of the day,

I spent so much time buying supplies for the shop that I needed to get groceries for my self. Locking up the shop i made my way to the

store.

starting from the front i made my through the isles.I was grabbing a couple of items on the spice isle when i heard a frustrated voice even a little familiar voice.

"mom i cant do this i dont know what to get maybe i should stop we should just buy cupcakes or something"

I found myself curious and crept to the bakery soon as i turned in green eyes shot up to meet my gaze and my breath quickened in response...it was him.

"Mom , i have to call you back." he spoke in to the reciever of his phone

"brow-bella!" he called

"Hey edward."i replied timidly... "you look a little lost you want some help?" he looked at me in awe as if he didn't believe I'd remembered him.

He quickly recovered himself."um yeah well tommorow is my daughter Izzys birthday,she'll be five and i compleatly forgot a cake..I'm the worst da-"

"sshhh.." I hushed him with my finger hovering right above his lip..above his beautiful lips.._focus bella_ "um...I'm a baker let me help you and do the cake for her i owe you any way."

he looked torn "bella you don't have to-"

"yes i do" i cut him off "She will have the best cake in seattle don't worry abo-"

"can i have your number?" he blurted out

"what?" i said.

"you know,so i can text you the adress and stuff."

oh

""sure edward" we swapped numbers and said our goodbyes ,but going home that night i wasn't scared i took comfort in seeing edward

now _why?_ thats the question.

_**A/N:so you guys i cranked out another chapter what do you think now bella knows edwards a dad ...plus i hear love in the air but dont get too comfortable because drama is on the horizon so review please becasuse reviews make bellas shop **_

_**and review and um subscribe thanks to you guys who already have and oh yeah review! :) love yas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters i own the plot ©caballeracullen**_

_**A/N: well guys ill keep this short im still looking for a beta and i want you guys to subscribe and review review**_

_**EPOV**_

On my way home I was arguing with myself. "_Just call her man"_

_"But i don't want to come off as over zealous"_

_"but you are"_

_Shut up!" _ she had insisted on making Izzys birthday cake and i mean god knows that if I would've had to make it that we'd have to call in the _CDC_.

But I had an odd feeling that i agreed to it not for the sake of izzys birthday ,but just so i could see her brown eyes again and have her in my home.

But why, why should i care? I barely know this girl. My phone buzzed I grabbed it hoping it was Bella."hello?"

"daddy are you almost home?"

"yes sweety i'm pulling in the drive way right now baby. Hang up, count to ten, and open the loves you bye."

Cutting the engine I heard her shrill high pitched answer"kay' daddy."

Everytime i see my baby i think of her mother and how she was a monster! When she had elizabeth she said ugly, hurtful things saying she "_hated the spawn"_ and to "_throw her away"_. I'd never wanted to raise my hand to a woman as bad as i wanted to hit irina!

How could she not love my precious angel? She doesnt deserve the love a joy like izzy brings to everyone around her.

"Hey daddy your home!" she ran strait to me and i swept her up in my arms showering her in kisses.

"Yeah Izzy bear I'm you eat at nanas?"she huffed and responded

"yes,but uncle jasper wouldnt let me have ice cream unless i got permitchons from you first."

I loved that she couldnt say that word." Well of course sweet cheeks we can have your favorite-vanilla bean-" her mouth formed an _O. _Her eyes widened and she exclaimed "yes!"

"But bath first izzy bug"

"kay' daddy, your the bestest."

My mom helped wash her and i got the nerves to call Bella.

_Ring..Ring..Ri- "Hello?"_

_"Hey Bella it's Edward, from the store..."_

_"yeah so um... what's your daughters favorite cake?" EASY _

_"vanilla bean and chocolate with rasberry filling." _bella paused

_"Favorite color?"_

_"She loves all the colors." _Bella seemed a bit hesitant about the next question

_"Um..address?" _I could'nt understand why she seemed so nervous to ask me that question.

_"2236 Twilight meyer lane"_

_"okay so i'll just drop the cake off and be on my way. Is seven okay?"_

I was stunned. _"Bella please stay i'd love for you to be at the party." _she thought it over i could just tell...

_"Um i dont know edward what would your wife say?"_

I felt a knot in my stomach and a pang of anger. Not torwards Bella, But torwards that monster Irina _"Bella, I'm a single mother Irina is not in our lives nor does she deserve to be!" _Bella didn't speak for a whole fourty seven seconds.

_"I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you."_

She sniffed. Oh my god is she crying DAMN IT EDWARD! _"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to blow up like that."_ In a timid voice barley audible she replied

_"It's okay i've gotten worse...way worse.."_

She was silent for a moment lost in thought , as was I ,but her voice brought me out of my reverie.

_"Let's just see how tommorow plays out okay Edward?"_

_"Yeah looking forward to seeing you again Bella."_

_" Bye" _ She whispered.

Now i was left counting down the hours until izzys birthday party.."

_**A/N: okay you guys so what do y ou think you get a little about irina in there and the akwardness between eddie boy and things are getting good...so guess what your job is ...REVIEW...thanks for reading reviews are better than vanilla bean chocolate rasberry filled cakes. love you guys so never the less chapter question: what do you think of IRINA?...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :) okay im done ranting. oh yeah and twilight meyer lane real original right...sorry thats what happens when you get writers block...okay now i'm really done :) :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:omg guys I know I suck I haven't updated in ages I'm on vacation and just have not had the time….but any who you know the usual yada yada sm owns everythin I own the plot**__**©caballeracullen**__** …here we go…**_

_**BPOV**_

I Just had to go there….ugh "What about your wife?". God he must really hate me. I probably ruined his night wth my big fat mouth. I'm really going to have to make up for that shit with a bomb ass has to be the epitome of every five year old dream and then so much more.

I set out to my bookshelf and pulled out one of many sketch pads. I was thinking of a topsy turvy cake, air brushed pink and purple then dused with edible glitter, maybe even a few gumpaste flowers and butterflys.I topped off the sketch by adding her name really big on top.

After setting the sketch aside I stepped in the kitchen and decided on stir-fry for the night. As I sauteed the vegetables I thought about the nights when we would cook _together_.

"_Here marinade the steak jake,not undress me with our eyes, and focus on the food!" I Chastised him_

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to tell me what to do damn it!" He yelled._

_I fell slient,slightly shaken up by his sudden hostility._

"_Just kidding bell,jeez lighten up why don't ya!"_

_He busted into laughter probably due to my shocked expression._

"_so not funny jacob" I said mock dissapointment on my face._

"_Aww bells don't be that way baby. You know I like to play around."_

_Oh don't I know it _

"_Shut it jake"_

I didn't realize I was crying until I looked back down to the stir-fry and it was blurry.

I knew better than to let myself escape into my thoughts and memories.

My mind wasn't a safe place anymore and nothing will help me escape the pain I suffered. Theres no exception, and there never will be. I sat on the couch with my stir-fry and chopsticks and watched an old copy of wurthering heights.

I woke up from a nightmare.

He was hovering over me, teling me he was sorry he had to do it and to not screm out because that would make things much more worse.

Glancing the clock on the DVR I saw it was 5:29am close enough to start my day I suppose.

I started walking feeling numb .

Just as I made it to the door of my bedreoom the ratteling sobs broke me . I fell to my knees and bawled my eyes out….

I don't know how long I laid there but by the time the sun started to shine through my windows I decided it was time to pick myself off of the floor and clean myself up.

A run was out of the question so after my shower I made my way to the living room to pick the sketcbook off the coffee table. I grabbed my bag and threw everything I'd need for the day inside . Then I left for the shop to start work on the best cake a baby girl could ever dream of.

_**A/N: so yeah guys a little more of bellas backstory..next is eddie…things are getting good..comments make me a happy happy lady!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: hey you guys its Dani 3 s well …here goes nothing, you know whats up…I don't own anything besides plot…you can thank for all the goodness!**_

_**EPOV**_

I took the whole day off , but you would never know by the way Esme and my sister Alice had me running around town today.

Ballons,decorations, flowers, and food. I made at least three stops at party city.

Izzy wanted to go for a walk, so we strolled down to my favorite little coffee shop. Of course Izzy being Izzy wanted to pick the table so who was I to deny my baby of anything she wanted.

She picked the table in the farthest corner –the pink one naturally- and got settled in.

Then, I went to go make our order. A triple expresso latte for me and a white hot chocolate for my princess.

That's when I heard the bell above _ding_, letting us know someone was coming in. When I looked up I was met with those deep chocolate brown eyes. Her face was tired and her clothes held traces of flower and icing, yet she was still beautiful.

She walked up to the counter and didn't even notice me until I cleared my throat.

"Oh…Edward, uh.. what are you doing here?"

I smiled before answering her.

"My daughter wanted to go for a walk, so I brought her to my favorite little shop…what you drinking?"

She smacked her forehead

"Oh yeah…um"

She turned back to the barista.

"Can I have a vanilla chai latte, and a mandarin orange love please."

The barista gave Bella a smile

"Sure your total is-**"**

I cut her off

"It's on me"

Bella looked dumbfounded

"Edward I can pay for-"

I gave her a stern look she couldn't argue with . She sighed, but nodded.

"Thank you Edward"

"Come sit with me and Izzy, I'd love for you to meet her."

She grew tense by nervousness I think.

"Don't worry she doesn't bite." I said with my world famous smirk.

She eased up and her eyes glittered with excitement.

"Okay, lets go! "

I grabbed our drinks, and she grabbed her snack. We strolled to the table and I set the drinks down so I could pull her chair out for her and she muttered a soft " Thank you".

"Izzy this is my friend Bella."

"Hi Bella I'm Izzy." She waved excitedly.

"Well hello sweet thing, Happy birthday, Are you excited?"

"Yes ma'am I am, Are you sitting with us?"

Bella thought about her response for a split second.

"Well sweet thing, that's up to you. Am I allowed?"

"Of course silly!"

Iz tured to me.

"Daddy you're a gentleman like in the movies aunt Alice and nana Esme watch. You pulled out her chair for her. Good job daddy bug! Now take your seat."

I was so enthralled by the exchange between Bella and Izzy and surprised by how fast they had become comfortable with each other that I didn't even notice I was still standing.

"Yes princess Izzy." I took my seat and was thinking of something to say when Bella cleared her throat and looked at Izzy

"So Izzy what's the number one thing you want for your birthday. The thing you want the most?"

I looked at Izzy eager to find out if my gifts would live up to her standards. But she didn't speak. I looked back at bellas patient face and then something shifted in her eyes. I looked back over at my baby to see what happened and what I saw in her eyes shattered my heart.. sadness, remorse, hurt.

"A mommy." She said

Her words was all it took for my world to turn black.

_**A/N: so what do you think you guys i know its short but I lot just happened in this chapter. Izzy isn't as happy go lucky as everyone thinks…pobrecita **___

_**Well you guys no what to do review review review I need every bit of feed back and criticism you got. so don't ignore the button just click it and drop off your thoughts…reviews make izzys day a little brighter with every review she gets…don't forget to **__**PM**__** me and im still looking for a beta… okay im done…go review my loves **___


	7. Chapter 7

_**Howdy readers well this has been a busy summer for me, so forgive me for updating so slowly im trying to work a pattern out but any way I just want to give a shout out to some AMAZING people who have been helping me out. Alice fashion cullen is amazing go check her 1901..is one of the coolest people I know love her! And last but not least Frankietown my mentor, my supporter, my friend…shes helped me when I thought I couldn't make it. love all you guys **____** sorry it's a long a/n **_

_**Disclaimer: steph.M. owns it all**_

_**BPOV**_

Did I hear that correctly? Naw I couldn't have. A mommy, did she just say that the thing she wanted the most was a mommy? Yes I did in fact here that correctly.

What do I say? I feel I just opened something far to deep to discuss over coffee.

That's when I looked over to Edward and froze at what I saw.

His pupils were dilated and his breathing was shallow and getting weaker with every agonizing second. He had a sheen coat of sweat glistening off his skin. He was going to pass out and I was the catalyst for all of this. I had to do something…

"Edward, are you okay? Edward look at me what's going on, how can I help?"

He didn't say anything or even acknowledge that he could hear me it's as if he was no longer connected with his body, as if he had shut down. But what happened next brought him back to me, back to reality.

A piercing cry rang out as Izzy cried for her daddy to snap out of it, to wake up.

He snapped his head to his baby girl, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, daddy kind of zoned out for a minute. Shh don't cry sweetheart I'm alright , everything's alright."

"Daddy I'm so sorry." She wept "I'll never ask for a mommy again, I'm sorry I don't need one, its okay I got you."

Edward swept her up and tucked her in his arms….he rocked her soothingly and murmured reassurances.

"Its okay don't worry honey maybe you will have a mother someday."

I didn't miss how his eyes slid to me as he said that. What was that look supposed to mean? I don't know, but ill just store it way for further investigation another time.

"But don't you know you have nana Esme for that…honey she will always be there for you and so will I. You are loved by so many people sweetheart never doubt that. I want you to know that you never have to worry about having a mommy to feel like a family, you have all of us."

I was full out crying now…tears endlessly streaming down my face. I've never known somebody to love some one as much as Edward loves her. I never had a dad like Izzy has.

I had a Charlie and that meant it was a lot less affection and a lot more discipline. Renee was all I had to hold on to, to anchor me and now she was gone. I no longer had my anchor.

Edward and Izzy needed to be alone, To be able to talk without some random girl around. So I decided it was time for me to go and get back to work before I could spoil her birthday any more than I already have.

I was sliding on my jacket when Edward popped his head up.

"Bella please stay. I don't want you to leave."

The way he said it made my insides quiver with something unfamiliar, a feeling I couldn't place.

He said it as if he needed me to survive, to live, like I was _his_ anchor. That's the reason I nodded and put my jacket back on the chair.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to make everybody cry."

"Oh honey its okay you didn't make me cry I'm just tired..."

Obviously by the look on her face she didn't buy that, but decided to play along any way and nodded then changed the subject.

"So what do you do on your birthday?"

That was the wrong question to ask. My birthdays have been plagued by misfortune ever since my mom left. But I guess I could tell her what I planned to do this year.

"Well I usually will just stay at home and read, maybe order a pizza too."

She looked at me with an expression that clearly said _is that it?_

I wanted to get of this subject so I decided to turn to Edward, who hasn't said word since insisting I stay.

"Um thank you for allowing me to spend time with you and Izzy, but I should really get back to the shop."

His eyes grew sad again but he relented and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Will you still join us tonight lo- ...um Bella?"

Strange...what was he going to call me?

"Um, yes sure."

I began to get up but Edward beat me to it. Pulling out my chair and assisting me with putting my jacket on, and then he very sweetly placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I was blushing deep crimson and breathing was very difficult. I swear my freaking heart was going to beat out of my chest.

The whole time Edward was standing before me watching me try to regain my composure, with that Smirk on his face.

"Uh... Thank you, you're to kind, see you tonight."

That beautiful princess was staring at us like she just saw unicorns flying over our heads or something.

I walked over to her and picked her up in a Tight hug. "Happy birthday sweet thing. I can't wait to see you again. My I come to your party tonight?"

She gave me her daddy's smirk.

"Why do you ask such silly questions Bella? Of course I want you there! You and I are new best friends!"

I giggled and did something my mom use to do to me. I kissed my fingers and then put it to the tip of her nose. I always called it the _mommy kiss._

I hope it works for Izzy.

She put her little palm against my cheek and I leaned into it letting her know everything was going to be alright.

I put Princess Izzy back on her feet and turned to leave, but Edward stopped me and told me to hold on.

He turned back to Izzy "Stay right here baby, daddy's going to walk Bella out."

"Okay daddy have fun." She beamed

This girl is too cute for her own good. Edward walked closely to my side not touching me, but still close that I could feel that buzz.

Edward stopped short and turned me around to face him. He placed his hands on either side of my face and stared in to my eyes for what seemed like all eternity then he sighed and hugged me so tight my body was molded to his.

Was I the only one who noticed everyone staring at us? Guess so…

He released me and the told me he would see me tonight, and with that he spun on his heel and was off, back towards Izzy.

As I walked back down the street I couldn't help but think about everything that just happened.

I always wanted to be loved, but I don't deserve that pleasure I was told that I was here for several reasons, and none of those had anything to do with love.

What I had with _him _was NOT love. I've come to terms with that, so why do I suddenly feel like I high school teenager when I'm around Edward?

Angela almost dropped her spatula when she saw me walk into the shop.

"Bella where have you been you were supposed to step out for a second. Ive been worried sick about you I called you three times and got sent to voice mail I thought you got kidnapped or something!"

She called? I pulled out my phone to check….oh yeah that's right I turned it off on my way to the coffee shop. Peace and quiet and all that you know.

"Sorry ang I forgot I turned off my phone. I went to the coffee shop and ran into a friend."

She looked somewhat relieved "Okay, but don't scare me like that again alright?"

I nodded and headed to the back. I detailed the cake and then packed it up.

On the drive home I decided on what to give Izzy for her birthday, something better than a cake.

_Something my anchor gave me._

_**A/N: so you guys what do you think it's a little longer this time I hope you all are enjoying the story….please review, review, review. they mean the world to IZZY….OK and me 2!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hola you guys its me Daniella I know its been a REALLY long time(runs and hides under the desk) but I started my senior year in high school and things have been cr**_**azy plus my dancing…ugh…any way if you like my story subscribe and put me on your alerts and pm me all that jazz…and review I need at least 10 reviews before the next chapter gets put up! And guess what… I found a beta her names Danielle also !**

**Disclaimer: the infamous lady Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot **

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"Hey Ed, can you drape that streamer about a quarter of an inch lower please brother dearest" Alice said as she smiled and gave her orders.

That little pixie is a perfectionist and she is driving me nuts. I mean like seriously who cares how low it drapes… ugh!

"What time are Emmett and Rosalie heading over?"

"Jazz just called and said they're on the way over now." Alice said

"I can't wait until uncle Jazz gets here! He lets me have ice cream when daddy's at work!" Izzy said as she hopped in the room with her curled hair, glittered lip gloss, and pink tutu on.

"Is that right?" I said as I swooped up my little Izzy.

"Sure is daddy"

"Hmm well ill have to talk to Mr. Jasper now wont I." I joked with her.

"Daddy. When is Bella going to be here?"

"Who is this Bella?" Esme inquired.

"A lovely woman who is doing izzys cake"

"Daddy's going to take her on date Friday" Izzy said matter-of-factly

"I am, when did that happen?" I was honestly curious as to when my daughter developed this crazy notion….hmm maybe it wasn't so crazy but any way…

_Ding- dong…._

Esme was headed to the door, but I beat her there

"I got it mom"

"Well someone's rather anxious" she noted.

"Ugh whatever mom"

I got to the door and my heart stopped. There Bella stood in a purple dress with black tights, hands full with a box bigger than her and a bouquet of rainbow colored flowers .

"Um Edward, a little help here" Bella asked timidly.

Dumb ass me was just standing here staring at her

"Of course, where are my manners?"

She blushed so that has to be a good sign. I grabbed the big box that had to way at least 15 pounds easily. I didn't even know they made cakes of that magnitude.

"This is a huge cake, how did you whip it up so fast?"

"A lot of practice" she giggled

We walked to the table and I sat the cake down. When I turned around everyone was ogling us like we were diamond encrusted aliens or something .Freaks. Emmett and Rose barged through the door with Jasper following far behind like he was embarrassed to be seen around Emmett… I don't blame him about that… None of us want to be seen with him… Even Rose…. And she's his wife!

Clearing my throat I said"You guys this is Isabella Swan. "

Everyone said a 'nice to meet you', or a 'hello', and Emmett said 'What's up Bella-bear!' Yeah I know it's stupid but…. It's Emmett. He's stupid.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella blush a deep beautiful red. I felt my self do the same.

"Quit that Emmett. You're messing with our guest," I said giving Emmett a hard glare. He was used to this because we all give it to him every time he comes down.

"Well let's get this party started!," Jasper said raising his fist triumphantly.

We had a blast. Bella was talking with everyone and playing with my little Izzy. Esme decided that it was time for presents right when we decided to play pin the tail on Emmett. It was going to be fun! We all knew he was gong to scream like a girl. Even Carlisle was all for it! Over- protective mother…

I picked up my little girl and sat her on her present chair. I placed the first present on the chair and right when she was about to unwrap it the lights went out. I heard screams from my two angels…. Bella and Izzy.

When the lights turned one I saw that…

Bella and Izzy were gone…

_To be continued…_

**Sorry it was so short but I had to do it. But I hoped you liked the pin the tail on the Emmett part… It was my fav. But the reason I made it so short was so you'd all review… again I need at least 10 reviews before I write anymore so…. R&R!**

**Beta'd by my love alicefashioncullen…GO CHECK HER OUT! Or else..duh duh duh…..**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: okay you guys look I am so so so sorry for not writing I'm telling you RL has been kicking my butt, senior year Capt. Of drill team, trying to get into college clearly you guys can see why I haven't had time to write so anywho where did we leave off Izzy and Bells Got kidnapped eh..here we go ps. supposed to be in new york today. ?

Disclaimer: the infamous lady Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot ?

CH.9

BPOV

Ugh what in the world is going on?  
Why why am in the bed of a truck with a heavy pressure on my side? And that sound what is it snoring?

I look down to find a bundle of copper hair tucked in to my side holding me for dear life. It was Izzy what had happened to us? The last thing I remember was being at Edwards house for Izzys' birthday party. And then And then what? She went to open the gift I gave her the anchor but she hadn't had the chance because the lights when out and then there was chaos somebody knocked Izzy out cold and before I had a chance to react they got me too. I can only assume that then we were dragged out of the apartment or carried out since it seems things happened rather quickly.

I was brought back to the present by the sound of whimpering coming from the mess of bronze curls tucked into my side.

"B..Be..BELLA! , You're here too.. mhat happened? What Happened? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get us in trouble why are we Outside In a truck? Why does my head hurt?"

"Ssshh It's Okay sweety you didn't do anything, we'll figure out whats going on Now let me see your head. Where does it hurt?"

"Right here" She pointed to the upper right side of her head just above the curve of her ear.I felt around and sure enough there was a massive knot on the side of her head but there was something else, something sticky..is that is that blood! Oh my God How Long Have We been in this truck How long has her been bleeding?

"Oh baby you have a a little boo boo. I'm going to give you my shirt okay and I want you to hold it against your head until I tell you not to okay baby. "

"Yes ."

"Just call me Bella okay baby none of that Miss stuff, I'm not that old am I?"

She laughed and for a brief second I was happy she was able to let herself calm down.

"Okay Bella"

I nodded and then took off my shirt leaving me only in the little tank top I had on under my shirt.I gasped as the cool air hit my skin Izzy noticed and instantly got a frightened look on her face.

"Bella are you okay? Whats wrong?

"It's okay sweety its just a little cool out here. Here take this and hold it on the spot where your head hurts."

She did as she was told and then looked up at me with something strange in her eyes. Sadness,worry,hope?  
"What is it Izzy? Whats wrong?"

"Bella I'm scared and sad and I miss my daddy."

"Your daddy is doing everything he can to find you baby just think about the good times with you and daddy and it will bring him closer."  
Tears were now streaming down her face as she nodded but I could tell something else was wrong.

"What else is bothering you?"

She took her small pink bottom lip into her mouth as she bit it kinda of like I do then she looked up at me and asked" Can I cuddle with choo Bella..you feel safe to me?"

The look in her eyes absolutely broke me... she looked like she really expected me to say no. Did she not know the effect she had on me. I would never be able to deny her anything.

I grabbed a hold of her as tight as I could and kiss the top of her head" Oh baby you never have to ask you can come to me anytime . I would love nothing more then to cuddle with you baby, But make sure you don't fall asleep I don't know if you have a concussion."

"I don't welly know what a concutin ish Bella but okay."

I just smiled at her I barely knew the girl and I was already in love with her.

We laid there for about ten minutes and the I felt the car turn off the road and down deep into the forest to a little warehouse of a home. Me and Izzy immediately stiffened as we heard the dudes to the truck slam and heavy boots hitting the gravel.

The Man stepped out of the shadows and then I saw his face not this again. I really didn't want this to happen. But that wish was over when I made it.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ! LET US GOOOOO!"But before I could say anything else he delivered a sharp blow with something heavy to the side of my face.

The last thing I remember was Izzy's blood curdling scream" BELLA NOOOOOOOO!"

A/N: well whoop there it is. Things are starting to pick up again I am soooo sorry for the lateness of this it will probably be a while be for the next chapter comes out..i have really huge things going on in my dance world lets just see you'll see me on tv! Plus holidays and my bday are coming so leave me lots of good lucks happy birthdays happy holidays and of course reviews! Love you guys. 


End file.
